


Butterfly Wings

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From  A Prompt.</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Wings

"She loved him because he had brought her back to life. She had been like a caterpillar in a cocoon, and he had drawn her out and shown her she was a butterfly..."

John smiles, noting Katie's slight sigh and moving to kiss her softly. 

"You always were my butterfly..."

His smile is soft and she smiles at his tenderness, pulling him into a second kiss. 

"Well, you gave me wings..."

"No. You had those... you just needed someone to believe you could fly..."

"You always did."

"I always will."

His smile is soft as he adds. 

"My gorgeous butterfly."


End file.
